


Sacramentum: A Gladnis Ficlet Collection

by obsidian-iridescence (chrisheavens)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Drabble, Gladiolus x Ignis x Gladiolus, Gladnis, M/M, NSFW, Pre-Game(s), Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 04:17:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7875925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrisheavens/pseuds/obsidian-iridescence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a collection of drabbles exploring the relationship between Gladiolus and Ignis. There will be SFW mixed with  NSFW but will predominantly linger on the sexy side. </p><p>To note, 'chapters' 1-5 were written before the game was released and have no spoilers. Warnings will be added to  future installments as necessary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prompt: Morning Kiss + Sexy Battle Gladio (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prompt says it all.

When Ignis awoke, for a moment he couldn't remember where he was. He'd blacked out after a night of ravenous lovemaking, momentarily shocked not to find himself in literal paradise. Though, he challenged the thought as he shifted in bed, turning toward his bed-mate who breathed so deeply his exhales bordered on a snore. Gladio was still passed out beside him, his lax, handsome features giving no betrayal of the struggles they’d faced just yesterday.

They'd been lucky to make it to such a point that he lingered in bed as the sun slowly crept into their hotel window after cutting it close the night before when they had stumbled directly into a pack of angry mongrels. He remembered in vivid detail the beastly rush that had overtaken his lover and comrade while the rest mustered tired strength after a full day's travel, the glow of city lights just within reach.

But more than once Ignis had found himself watching him - Gladio's hulking form moving light and nimble as he swung his sword with an otherworldly grace. His muscles shone with a light sweat when their bright flashlights waved past his bulging arms, able to see the flex and bunch of his thighs as his entire body thrust full force into slaying the beasts as quickly as possible. 

He'd nearly taken down the entire pack by himself.

And exhausted as they'd been, when Gladio had undressed and dropped onto the bed, Ignis didn’t give his daring a second thought as he'd straddled those thick hips and guided Gladio’s impressive endowment deep inside himself. Gladio had smothered his groans with a hand locked over his mouth, his calloused palm firm but gentle against his lips, muffling him just enough to move.

Laying beside him, Ignis shuddered at the memory of Gladio's hard thrusts, taking a deep, unsteady breath as he watched his face and willed away an erection. They hadn't time for a romp this morning, and his body still ached. Instead he closed his eyes, focusing on the needs of the day, startled when warm lips pressed gently - almost too softly - against his own.

"Mornin'," Gladio purred as his sleepy eyes met his own, Ignis staring at his face and body as he then stretched like a jungle cat beside him. "Amazed you're up before me."

"Morning," Ignis returned, earning a half-smile and another kiss. "I assume it's a given at this point."

Gladio smirked, and Ignis finally realized what he meant. 

"You are a beast," Ignis replied indignantly, embarrassed, but just as he attempted to leave the bed, Gladio caught his arm and tugged him back down against the pillows. He was trapped as Gladio rose over him, pure musk and warm power, leaving Ignis once again at his mercy. He suffered several kisses and nips to his neck as a hand caressed down his hip, twitching under the fluster of unwanted sensitivity.

"Then I guess I better live up to the title."

Ignis couldn't muster an ounce of resistance as Gladio’s head dropped down between his thighs, jolting as his mouth hovered over his stiff shaft just enough to allow a hot breath along his cock before he pressed a slow, open-mouthed kiss against the swollen under-vein of his erection. It pulsed in response, that wild hair tickling Ignis’ thighs as he raised and dropped his legs, fidgeting against the pleasure, unable to make a sound as Gladio swallowed him all the way down his throat. For once, it didn’t occur to him to resist, his mind a haze of self-satisfying desires as he succumbed to the hard suck of Gladio’s mouth.

His last coherent thought was that it was still early, required an acceptable amount of time to slake his needs, but damn it all if Gladio couldn't manage a simple morning kiss.


	2. Headcanon: Kitchen After Hours (SFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off of a headcanon "confirmed" in Brotherhood episode 4 that Ignis uses the royal kitchen, and those 'experiments' are saved to treat his budding lover and confidant, Gladio.

Ignis grunted as his lower back hit the counter behind him, heart thudding as Gladio’s golden eyes shone fierce upon him in the darkness of the low-lit royal kitchen. His blood pounded in his ears, unable to remember when idle conversation had led to Gladio’s hands pinning his hips as they stood pelvis to pelvis.

“I can’t handle that look anymore, Iggy. Always watching my lips while I eat. I called you on it before, and I’m doing it again.”

Ignis’ eyes began to widen before he dropped his head, giving only a glimpse of the furrowing of his brow. His arms remained taut at his sides, gripping the edge of the counter hard enough to pale his knuckles after catching himself against Gladio’s surprise attack.

“Enough, Gladio. This is neither the time nor the place.”

But even Ignis could hear the breathlessness of his words, daring an upward glance, watching Gladio’s lips pull in a brief smile.

“I saw it, Iggy. When I licked the custard off my lips, you licked yours. If I could’ve taken a picture…”

Ignis huffed, loathe to ponder the idea.

“And what’s your point exactly…?”

Gladio shifted, easing back just enough to fully face him. Ignis had given his subconscious invitation yet again, and Gladio had accepted, albeit in true brute fashion. And though Ignis was beginning to accept he would be accosted in empty hallways and changing rooms as they explored their new relationship, he still couldn’t manage to calm his feverish anticipation whenever he had those powerful but gentle hands on his body. 

“Well, not sure when it happened, but something tells me this isn’t about your pastry experimentation any more…”

Ignis struggled to compose himself as Gladio cupped his cheek, his rough palm pressing just under his jaw to urge him to face a grin that was neither taunting nor knowing. No, Gladio’s expression had softened, lips slightly parted as his fingers dipped back to lightly squeeze and rub at the nape of his neck. It was a soothing touch that urged a calmness that subdued the heat in Ignis’ body and the surging desire that had possessed Gladio just seconds before. He closed his eyes then, embracing Gladio’s words with a deep inhalation that he held for a long, silent moment before releasing it and confronting Gladio with a look of resolve that caught even his unwavering companion off guard.

“I’m not going to argue, though its purpose it still intact,” Ignis breathed. “And it’s true I’ve yet to deny you. I find it vexing.”

His admission earned a single, soft laugh from his lover, barely able to brace himself before their lips met. The heat returned as they remained gently pressed, slight pushes before they both pulled back by less than an inch. But it was only a breath before they leaned back in with a firmer press, Ignis’ arms instinctively locking around Gladio’s shoulders as they fell too quickly into a crushing kiss that left his legs shaking. But Gladio’s muscled arms supported him, enveloping his slim torso in an almost too-tight embrace that allowed him to lose himself in the growing battle of desperate lips and tongues.

And too soon the hunger threatened to overtake them - exploration devolving rapidly into heady greed. Ignis pressed harder into Gladio’s body as he supported them both in the force of the kiss, the heat of his lips melting into his own. Ignis could feel the heat of Gladio’s hot breaths beating against his own, continuing on until a pronounced pressure in his groin forced him to break away with a gasp, caught in Gladio’s heavy stare just before he dropped his forehead onto Ignis’ shoulder with soft exhalations. He was battling his own passions, nuzzling Iggy’s neck just below his ear as he found himself blindsided once again by the desires that encompassed Ignis’ mere presence.

“The hell… told you there’d be no going back…” Gladio breathed, deep and exhilarating though Ignis didn’t let himself get pulled back in. Gladio took another deep breath before straightening back up, demanding sobriety as Ignis shook his head and cupped Gladio’s cheeks, pulling him in for a controlled, lingering kiss he accentuated with the barest flicks of his tongue.

“Next time… A little more control, perhaps?”

Gladio smirked, savoring the feel of Ignis’ body as he slowly returned to his senses.

“Right back at you… And uh, thanks for the… whatever it was. Even better than yesterday’s.”

Ignis turned his head away to shield a pleased smile, gradually pulling from Gladio’s grasp to gesture to his forgotten plate, finally able to step away.

“Please clean up before you leave. If you’ll excuse me, I have matters to attend to before the evening’s lost. Tomorrow… will be better. I’d be happy to cook dinner for you and Iris.”

He didn’t await an answer as he retreated, content to feel Gladio’s flustered grin on his back as he approached the threshold, heart aflutter as he distantly heard a whisper of, “… tomorrow it is, Iggy…”


	3. Prompt: Sweet Summer Moment (SFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is set when Gladio and Iggy are 18/19, enjoying an end of summer cook-out with Iris. Happy unofficial autumn!

If there were any way to end a summer… this was it. 

Gladio was dragging their rarely used grill onto the patio as Iris came running out of the house with a pack of hot dogs in her hands headed straight toward Ignis, their only dinner guest. He smirked to himself at the slight twist of Ignis’ expression as he reluctantly accepted what would be their meal, certain his companion was regretting free food at the mercy of a child’s palate.

“Hope you brought your appetite,” Gladio chimed as he fired it up, knowing even Ignis was powerless against his young sister’s beaming smile. Iggy nodded with a sigh, perusing the nutritional information as he did, though his fate was already sealed.

“Iris, would you care to bring plates and buns?” Ignis asked. Iris nodded as she spun on her heel to face him.

“We don’t have buns, but we have bread!” she happily announced before running back toward the house. If Gladio could have seen Ignis’ face past the reflection of the low sun on his glasses, he was certain he’d have seen one of those beautiful eyes twitch. 

“Perhaps we are ill-prepared for a cook-out?” Ignis commented under his breath, receiving an immediate grin.

“It’d be a wasted trip to the store. It’s the only cook-out we’re gonna be able to do this year. Humor me.”

A small smile curved Ignis’ lips as he set down the franks on a nearby table, approaching him with a soft, “Of course.”

“I’m glad you came. I’ know hot dogs aren’t your fave, but I’ll make it up to you.”

“Oh? Another delicious hole in the wall establishment?”

“Ha, don’t even pretend I didn’t treat you to the best damn pancakes in Insomnia.”

Gladio held Iggy’s amused gaze until Iris came running back out to the table, watching Ignis slowly turn to help her set the plates on the table. He caught the faintest shake of Ignis’ head as he set aside the remaining quarter loaf of bread haphazardly dropped atop the dishes.

“Thank you, Iris,” Iggy spoke, earning a brighter smile. “Would you like to help me prepare the hot dogs?”

Iris nodded, eyes darting to her older brother steadying the flame on the grill.

“Brother always drops them on the fire. It’s easy,” Iris replied, to which Ignis sat down at the table and gestured to a chair next to him.

“We’re going to do more than that this time. Gladio, do you have any small skewers?”

Gladio raised a brow, crossing his arms for a moment until a triumphant finger shot up.

“I think we do. Hold on.”

But just as he was headed toward the door, Ignis added, “And a knife as well, if you please.”

Gladio threw a hand up in acknowledgement, unquestioning. “Sure thing.”

When he returned, Gladio hadn’t been prepared for Ignis to patiently teach Iris how to skewer hot dogs, helping his little sister successfully stab it through as frustrated tears brimmed in her eyes when the skewer had continued to pierce through the middle of the hot dog instead of end to end. And after several more attempts, she’d been so impressed with her growing ability, they’d barely noticed when every hotdog had been impaled and piled onto a plate.

“Good. But the best is yet to come. Observe,” Ignis stated as he lifted one of the hot dogs, slowly dragging the knife in a spiral down the entire piece. Upon reaching the end, he pulled the skewer free and placed the sliced hot dog back on the plate. Iris’ eyes lit up as she watched the magic, captivated as Gladio set them on the grill.

“Seems like a lot of work, but check it out,” Gladio said as the hot dogs cooked, moisture beading in tiny droplets along the darkening meat, the spirals becoming more pronounced.

“We have to give the summer a proper send-off,” Iggy declared as they both watched Iris’ entranced face.

“And what better way than a fancy hot dog,” Gladio remarked, grinning. “All right, that should do it. Order up!”

“Just a moment,” Iggy spoke as he threw several pieces of bread onto the grill for a quick toasting before adding them to another plate. “If we must use bread, we’ll at least treat it like a bun.”

“Thank you, Ignis!” Iris praised as he set down her dish. The very novelty of the spiralled hot dog made the meal bearable, though Gladio had easily put away four on his own. And though Ignis remained at the table while Gladio played with Iris in the yard, he could feel his eyes on him as he swung her in huge circles in the grass until Iggy mentioned it wasn’t the best idea after such a dinner.

But it didn’t take long for Ignis to succumb to their antics and join them in the yard, Iris holding both their arms as they swung her high against a sunset backdrop. Gladio caught Iggy’s gaze more than once, though he’d quickly looked away each time, until Gladio hefted her high for one last swing.

“Hey, I think we’ve still got ice cream in the freezer. Why don’t you go grab ‘em for us,” Gladio asked, earning a delighted, immediate nod from Iris.

“Okay! We got the good ones this time!” she declared before running off again.

And as Gladio stepped toward Ignis when Iris disappeared from view, Iggy did the same, surprising Gladio with a soft smile as he looked up at him.

“Thank you. Aside from the meal, this has been… a nice break.”

Before Gladio could respond - before Iris made it back to interrupt them - Ignis planted a generous kiss on his cheek before strategically moving away to clean up. Gladio gave a little huff of a laugh, a half-grin on his face as his gaze followed the enigma that was his lover as the sun sank deeper beyond the horizon.

Nope, not a bad send-off at all.


	4. Prompt: Sneaky Tent TLC (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon request for sneaky intimacy while sharing a tent.

It was perfect. 

Maybe too perfect. 

As soon as Gladio stepped out of the bedroom, he found Iggy with his hair a mess and clad in only a robe, coffee in hand as he gazed out the hotel window. It was early enough that only a subdued glow lit the sky, creating soft shadows that enticingly accentuated the curves of Iggy’s chest as he turned at the sound of his footsteps, the sudden allure of the loose belt around his waist painfully tempting - one hard tug and that naked body would be his… again.

“You’re up early,” Ignis greeted, pulling Gladio’s gaze to his lips before he took a sip of coffee then set down the mug. “Perhaps we can take advantage of a little… extra time.”

The words hit Gladio like a bulldozer though the reality didn’t register, barely able to wrap his head around the proposition as he instinctively reached for Ignis’ hips. But his brows shot up when, instead of his playful lead, Ignis had beaten him to the punch. 

He hadn’t even taken hold of his partner before he’d been taken hostage, groin cupped full and firm through his thin sweats as he was left to hold Ignis’ biceps while his lover rubbed and squeezed him through the soft fabric. The worn cotton somehow intensified the heat of Iggy’s hand, urging Gladio to tilt his hips forward for better friction, earning him a harder grind from the heel of Iggy’s palm until the heady contact elicited a shameless, rumbling purr from Gladio’s throat.

Almost immediately he felt Iggy’s fingers pressing down on his lips, a demand for silence, though the stroking of his cock hadn’t faltered or slowed. But as Gladio tried to focus on him, Iggy’s visage became blurred, almost nondescript, and the sensations on his body became unnervingly disjointed. Each touch would abruptly increase or drop in intensity, shifting locations, sending a shock of panic through his consciousness that sent his mind reeling into sudden blackness. But just as suddenly his bleary eyes shot open, staring wide against the backdrop of a dimly lit tent before a sense of familiarity and calm descended back down.

Dazedly he realized that the touch on his lips was just as real as the stroking of his cock, his vision finally focusing on Ignis who lay close beside him. And when he met his gaze, Iggy raised his finger back to his own lips in a continued request for quiet, Gladio catching the dart of his lover’s eyes directed towards their still sleeping companions. 

Silence was a small price to pay for early morning petting.

Gladio cast his own cautious look to their comrades, both thankfully turned away with Prompto a solid arm’s length from him - with true consciousness creeping in, he felt the discomfort of his trapped erection, ready for more than a rough rub through his leather pants. He knew it was risky, Prompto tended to sleep light, but it didn’t dissuade Gladio from unbuckling his belt in a whisper of clinking metal - allowed him the patience of an agonizingly slow drag of his zipper to allow his hard-on freedom.

When he cast his gaze back on Ignis, he froze as he caught the man pulling a glove off with his teeth, sending a hot shudder of anticipation straight to his groin. And when it was tugged free, he dropped it onto Gladio’s chest, those bare fingers immediately moving to encircle his length and give a bold, promising squeeze. Gladio’s lips parted in surprised bliss until he abruptly grit his teeth against his own groans when the smooth, forceful stroke of his lover’s hand began to overwhelm his sluggish but exceptionally aroused mind.

He wasn’t going to last - not with his body already flushing hot and his erection fully hard beneath those slim fingers, shivering when Iggy had to whisper ‘shhh’ in his ear when more than on grunt escaped. His eyes cut to their comrades again, quiet and still, though Ignis and Gladio both froze instantly when Prompto made a small huff as he shifted in sleep. They waited, Gladio’s heartbeat loud and fast in his ears, eyes lidding when Ignis’ hand started moving again - having decided himself that the coast was clear.

And though Ignis had left no room for argument, Gladio insisted on re-situating, turning partially on his side so Ignis could stroke him from behind the cover of his muscled hips. His entire chest heaved with deep, quiet breaths masking his moans as Ignis gripped him tighter, his pace slow but the sensations devastating. Ignis moved from base to tip, taking time to tease his swollen glans with gentle brushes of his fingertips and the rub of his palm until Gladio’s deep breaths turned shallow and his muscles twitched and flexed as his hands balled into fists. He’d forgotten what a damn pain it was to keep quiet when he was so expertly serviced, cursing Ignis’ ability to so quickly bring him to the brink.

But Ignis suddenly relented with a more delicate grip and stroke, and Gladio’s eyes reflexively flashed on him, certain the cut of amber would signal in no uncertain terms that edging was out of the question. But it wasn’t for fear of being caught - hell no. He’d awoken with an ache that Iggy had been feeding with every caress, knowing too well just what pushed him to the edge, and he  _ craved _ the fall - didn’t care where his seed was going so long as Iggy milked it from him.

Gladio began to make shallow thrusts into Iggy’s hand, a wordless plea to finish, instead catching the shake of his head as Ignis gave his shaft a hard squeeze, re-establishing control. Gladio grunted, but Ignis didn’t back down, gracing him with the barest hint of a smile before he dropped down and enveloped his tip within the tingling warmth of mouth. Gladio’s jaw dropped in a choked, silent groan, barely able to contain his pleasure as his hips and cock twitched, clenching his teeth so hard he could barely think as Iggy began working his tip with his tongue.

He swirled it and sucked it, Ignis’ own heavy breaths tickling over his groin as Gladio’s world narrowed to that single point of contact - overcome by the greedy, quiet, nibbles and sucks on his already too-sensitive head. And as much as he’d try to maintain his control, as hard as he’d worked to remain quiet, Gladio couldn’t hold back a guttural grunt as his entire body suddenly pulsed in a hot wave. It trembled through every nerve, powerful but quick, his hips pushing forward to try to bury himself in Ignis’ mouth as he peaked.

But Ignis knew the cues, had already prepared by gripping him hard at the base of his cock to stop him from fucking his mouth, forcing Gladio to endure the hard sucks as he gulped down his load. Gladio’s body shuddered powerfully, eyes squeezed tightly shut - Ignis hadn’t been one to shy away from his considerable essence or thickness since the first time he’d nearly choked on him, and Gladio still couldn’t fathom the reality Ignis had brought him to such a finish with their party members so close.

Inevitably, the mere thoughts made his weakening tremors spike, pushing forth more hot drops of his jizz to coat Ignis’ tongue before he carefully lifted away from his tip, though not before lapping up every drop of his cum. Ignis went so far as to clean him, licking a sticky string that had clung to his hand just below the curve of his tip, meeting Gladio’s gaze with fierce satisfaction as he gave one last swallow and wipe of his lips.

For long moments Gladio simply focused on his breathing before attempting to tuck himself back into his pants. But his usually nimble fingers fumbled too long with the task, and Ignis was eager to assist, allowing Gladio to drop onto his back and leave the work to him as Iggy carefully rearranged his softened cock within the leather and pulled his zipper back up. Ignis’ striking eyes continued to glance between Gladio’s embarrassingly satiated face and their comrades as he also buckled his pants, finishing with a tender but teasing pat to Gladio’s still recovering dick.

Gladio hissed softly under his breath, picking up Iggy’s glove from where it had fallen from his chest, though Iggy had sat up to type on his phone. He waited, watching him, curious when he held it out in front of his face. He arched a brow, his body too warm and heavy to offer much more, squinting against the softly glowing screen in his face as he began to read.

_ You were moaning in your sleep with a considerable ‘need’ in your trousers. Unacceptable in a shared tent. You still have an hour. _

Ah, so there it was. Gladio gave him a lopsided grin, unashamed of how ridiculous and pleased he must have appeared when Ignis’ gaze turned soft and amused. And when Ignis reached for his glove, Gladio grabbed his hand, placing a kiss on his knuckles as he mouthed  _ thank you. _ Ignis simply shook his head, though he left his hand in Gladio’s until he slowly released him, unable to wipe the pleased grin off his face as he closed his eyes and succumbed to blissful post-coital fatigue.

Still an hour.

Perfect.


	5. Prompt: Spanking (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explicit NSFW with spanking kink.

Ignis whimpered as Gladio slowly rubbed his ass.

He'd lost count after the sixteenth spanking as each cheek burned like fire, exacerbated to a nearly unbearable sting as that big, rough hand insisted on physically inspecting its handiwork.

"Burnin' up, Iggy," Gladio purred, his voice deliciously raw. He'd been growling all sorts of antagonizing, humiliating, and exhilarating things against Ignis’ bitten and sucked ear, and every word still dragged down his spine. His body twitched, yelping when Gladio gave him a softer smack, his brutal lover's dripping erection pressing into his stomach. 

He could no longer lift himself from his lap.

"You're pent up. Time to blow, huh...?" Gladio whispered, forcing Iggy's limp form up, positioning him to sit back in his lap. Ignis could barely focus, teeth clenching whenever his ass rubbed against any part of Gladio's body, gulping down his saliva as he faced away to straddle him. He could barely contain his anticipation and pain as he felt Gladio maneuver his impressive cock against his hole, that ring of muscle already pliant and welcoming from extensive fingering during his playful punishment, his tunnel filled with lube that had been poured inside him just for this moment.

Ignis gasped, tense and trembling as Gladio’s engorged tip found his opening and pressed, angling just slightly before he released himself to grip Iggy's arms and slowly, fully, shove himself inside.

"Ahh-hhh...!" Even Iggy's moans were broken, his body quaking as Gladio pushed as deep as the position would allow. And dazed as he was, his blissfully savage lover gave him only a moment to suck in breath, feeling those ravenous teeth bite into his shoulder blade - the only warning he would receive before Gladio grabbed his hips and began thrusting with a fervor. 

Gladio pummeled him with his cock, bouncing Iggy on his lap, forcing him to ride out the pleasure and agony of his thoroughly abused ass as he was fucked senseless. His own erection was left untouched, haphazardly bobbing and bumping against his and Gladio's thighs as it was knocked up and down, back and forth, from the sheer force of Gladio's thrusts. 

He was full, so fucking full, as Gladio's throbbing dick reached hot and deep within his bowels, unable to even see straight. The world faded to abrupt flashes of light and sensation as his fingernails dug into Gladio’s flesh whenever they could clutch him, thrilling at the resulting pained grunts he received as he endured the overwhelming plunge of that enormous shaft over and over again, seeming to drive even deeper into his loosened, wanton hole.

Iggy tried to say his name, but it was barely a mumble before he cried out at a particularly deep plunge, his attempt at words slurred and softening until they coalesced into one continuous groan. His balls ached and his cock was a painful, deep red, riding the edges of his orgasm in an excruciating build that had tears at the corners of his eyes. Ignis could barely stand it, feeling both weak and greedy, finding strength only in the adrenaline that craved completion.

And suddenly he heard it - Gladio's own trembling roar as he grabbed Iggy's waist and shoved so hard inside him Iggy felt as though his asshole would be bruised, his hips equally decorated. But the thought also made his cock twitch on the verge of release, especially as he felt the hot, thick flood of Gladio's spunk spurting deep inside him, filling him, oozing from his wet, sloppy hole as those hard thrusts faded to single, slow pushes as Gladio made him drink every drop of his cum with his greedy ass.

And once those slow thrusts stopped, Iggy slumped, his swollen tip dripping long and thick streams of pre-cum that made strings that attached and snapped from his stomach, his thighs, whenever it bobbed, until Gladio carefully guided him back on all fours over his lap. Iggy bit his lip when his cock became awkwardly trapped against Gladio’s thigh as he dropped down, somehow managing to follow his lover's silent orders as Gladio hefted and pulled to make him lift his hips, balanced on shaky legs. Once situated, Gladio gave a hard, open-handed slap against his ass, and Iggy cried out shamelessly as the sensation shot through his every nerve.

Embarrassed as he was, he couldn’t help it - his entire body shuddered at that excruciating contact on his aching ass, his cock pulsing thick ropes of cum as he abruptly released. But Gladio wasn’t done yet, Ignis’ body quaking as Gladio delivered one final slap, making his cock shoot another thick rope that slowed to a long, shameful spill that continued to push out in the hard, sporadic tremors of his body until his orgasm finally released him.

Gradually he became aware of his own panting breaths, of Gladio's, as he was scooped up into the strongest, most protective arms he'd ever known. He smiled at his lover who adoringly kissed his sweaty forehead, nuzzling the single tear of exertion, of overwhelming pleasure and love, that slid down his cheek just before he dropped his head to that powerful shoulder.

He sighed, fading into oblivion as sweet nothings were whispered endlessly against his skin.


End file.
